The vision goal of the Healthy People 2020 Initiative is to Improve the visual health of the Nation through prevention, early detection, timely treatment, and rehabilitation. Fifteen specific objectives have been identified. Please visit http://www.healthypeople.gov/2020/topics-objectives/topic/vision/objectives To monitor baseline vision and progress toward these goals and to determine the burden of illness, National Eye Institute (NEI) is supporting questions on vision as part of the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS) as administered by the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) part of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) to add questions on vision to NHIS This project is a collaborative effort between NCHS and NEI.